User talk:Shieldmaiden
Shieldmaiden? I know you aren't ignoring my messages on your last talk page, but why aren't you replying to my numerous messages asking about whether you have an email or not? Seriously, it's pretty safe, a lot of people have emails.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 06:25, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Update VL--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 09:48, 16 May 2009 (UTC) OK. But you could at least have answered.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 01:31, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Oh. Alright. (I am sometimes kicked off too.) Seeing as you're on, let's talk. Oh and if I sent an email to your mum's email because your using hers, wouldn't she see it and ask about it? Or does she just leave it alone for you?--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 01:54, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Is the suspect folder for things for you, or things that are thought to be rubbish, or what?--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 02:00, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Long? I don't think so. Oh well. Have you confirmed your email to here yet? If you have, email me first because the Outlook email on this computer is my mum's, because it's her computer. So if I clicked email me, I would be using my mum's email, so I'd have to know your mum's email first so I could use my own email... and when you get your own email if you ever get one, then I'd advise you to change the email confirmed, so it's yours. Oh please. I don't know how else to explain it. What time is it at your place?--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 02:10, 17 May 2009 (UTC) OK. It wouldn't have come yet because you are so far away...--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 02:25, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I have...--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 02:43, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Update! On TLOEI.--Verminfate 23:00, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Beware the wrath of Morfelg Bloodskull! Here is your pic! --I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 05:12, 18 May 2009 (UTC) yep I know what you mean, i draw better with a pencel to. I'm to lazy to make a good one though, and i cant erase. and i quit when im half way though.--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 16:35, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Whats a Chatbox? UhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?????????????????????????? I'm thinking, I'm thinking, I'm thinking, Uhhh Abraham Lincoln! Wait, oh sorry I was thinking of the presidents and that was totally random, ummm RtN cool thing. i took your mutipliy thing and im Finnbarr Galedeep! 2ed best, wanted martin.--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 16:40, 18 May 2009 (UTC) try this Chocolate Calculator: Don't tell me your age; you probably would tell a falsehood anyway -but the Hershey Man will know! YOUR AGE BY CHOCOLATE MATH This is pretty neat. DON'T CHEAT BY SCROLLING DOWN FIRST! It takes less than a minute . Work this out as you read . Be sure you don't read the bottom until you've worked it out! This is not one of those waste of time things, it's fun. 1. First of all, pick the number of times a week that you would like to have chocolate (more than once but less than 10) 2. Multiply this number by 2 (just to be bold) 3. Add 5 4. Multiply it by 50 -- I'll wait while you get the calculator 5. If you have already had your birthday this year add 1759 .. If you haven't, add 1758. 6. Now subtract the four digit year that you were born. You should have a three digit number The first digit of this was your original number (i.e., how many times you want to have chocolate each week). The next two numbers are YOUR AGE! (Oh YES, it is!!!!!) THIS IS THE ONLY YEAR (2009) IT WILL EVER WORK, SO SPREAD IT AROUND WHILE IT LASTS. --I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 16:44, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Rt N--Thel' Vomadore I was stripped of my rank, I am now the Arbiter! Update for Deathsong Well I have udated! And one other thing. How do you put polls on your stories? --Eulaliaaaa! Forward the Buffs! I gave you my music... : ( 21:09, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Update! I've updated the Great Chronicle! But still, the spy must live! Blizzard6654 23:34, 18 May 2009 (UTC)Blizzard6654 The final update! On TLOEI. --Verminfate 01:39, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Beware the wrath of Morfelg Bloodskull! SMAG! Hey, that's a new nickname for Hollyfire... Oh yes, when you see me update VL, then you update.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 07:25, 19 May 2009 (UTC) da Poll- SM, I clicked on the Email, and 1) it wasn't clicked on, and b) it worked fine. GO to webmail and do it! :P Chris Yo, Whassup people? 20:32, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry about the belated update! I'm running a section of text by my beta reader. I'm soooooo sorry about the belated update for Legend of the Green Arrow. I'm waiting for my plot bunny to come back; as soon as it does, I'll do that update, I promise. :) I'm running a section of text by my beta reader now. --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 22:46, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Yuss.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 06:55, 20 May 2009 (UTC) okey dokey! will get right to it! --Amber Streamgale Talk to the Warrior! 03:01, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Heya, I did another pic of you, but this time your Alanna, not Fenna (which I still disagree with. Me likee the name Fenna.) Anyways, here it is. --[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 08:35, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, and if you want me to try again and do a better one, just do a request on me user page.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 08:36, 21 May 2009 (UTC) No It's not too much. The more detailed the description is, the better in my opinion. Jus' a quick question. What's a baldric? Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 23:01, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Okay. Thanks, mate! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 23:11, 21 May 2009 (UTC) uh...taryn's eyes are green right? --Amber Streamgale Talk to the Warrior! 03:20, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Update FQ. Frentiza Kozdru I'm not asking for an explanation 11:47, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Ahoy! Could you check out my two new polls, that would be great! Thanks! --Wild Doogy Plumm 18:01, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Aurrrggghh!!! sorry, i just finished the picture. but my bloomin' sis just sprinkled water over it and it's ruined!!! i'm gonna redo it. and it's gonna take a while. i got two finals next week. --Amber Streamgale Talk to the Warrior! 03:49, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I Back (Mostly) Hey Shield, long time eh? I see you have decided to rewrite Return to Noonvale, so far so good =D. Your writing also got alot better in the months I was gone, surpassed me already xD. I just read Alaana and Battle for Southsward, and they've really caught my interest. As for my stories, they'll be updated within the next few weeks as I continue to re edit and write new chapters. I've been realllly lazy in writing lately, so its taking me a bit longer then I expected (Yep and its still the same three stories from October -_-"). See you around Zaran Rhulain Message me! 11:27, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Wow, I just noticed, there is alot of Rhulains now and another Zaran NEW SIG Zaran Rhulain Message me! 16:29, 23 May 2009 (UTC) for Shieldmaiden Hey SM!!!!!! i drew a picture of Alanna! here it is! (you have permishion to use it only dont claim it as your work* you of course own alanna by rights just don't claim ARTWORK as your own) Ferretmaiden Hi! New Polls! --Wild Doogy Plumm 17:03, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 04:32, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Update TS--Martin II Talk! 02:47, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. --Verminfate 04:37, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Beware the wrath of Morfelg Bloodskull! No problem It's no deal, I like to help others improve on their work xD. Plus it occupies my time so I do something else besides play games all day. I'll check your art out over the weekends as school, although less busy, is still pretty time consuming. I'm glad to call you my friend too. Zaran Rhulain Message me! 20:14, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ? Are you a Christian? I saw you like casting crowns, so do I, which is your favorite album? Rosemarymousemaid 20:42, 28 May 2009 (UTC)Rosemary the mousemaidRosemarymousemaid 20:42, 28 May 2009 (UTC) update for zaroc and kaylin Update! On Darkblades. --Verminfate 01:58, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Beware the wrath of Morfelg Bloodksull! Tiny update on "Streamrunner"--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 14:15, 29 May 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure if a grammar check and repaste would be considered an "update" or not. If that is, I did a tiny update on "Streamrunner."--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 22:07, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. --Verminfate 00:03, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Beware the wrath of Morfelg Bloodskull! yehoo! it's fixed! ok, here's your pic. sorry for the delay. i couldn't find my camera, and when i finally found it, it was out of batteries so...yeah...excuses...sorry. and well, i forgot the tunic so....yeah. hope you like it!--Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 01:17, 31 May 2009 (UTC) er...haha...thx. --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 01:22, 31 May 2009 (UTC) yeah, another story about how good it is...better than mine!!! --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 01:25, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Sure I'm all in for your idea, and if you were to make me a new account can the username be Umrag the Destroyer? Thanks a lot! ~Blizzard6654 Sure Sure thingy! ~Blizzard6654 {next time, just leave a message on my talk page} Hey, not a bad Idea! :Im all for it (Been thinking about writing again) Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 20:34, 1 June 2009 (UTC) I did it! I finnaly made myself an account! Sorry for the trouble. ~Blizzard6654 AKA Umrag the Destroyer I'm all for it!--Martin II Talk! 21:53, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Ah'm completely fer it mate!--Thel' Vomadore Join me in the War o0f Wars! It's good idea, participation is voluntary right? Zaran Rhulain Message me! 22:27, 1 June 2009 (UTC) that is a really good idea! i think we should do that. --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 23:00, 1 June 2009 (UTC) I know you didn't ask, but I think it's a good idea too. Prard Grrr... 23:03, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Update On Elmtails tail!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 15:28, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Sheildmaiden! Will you check out my fan fic? It's called Rise of the Emperor (ROTE for short) Thank you! --Wild Doogy Plumm 19:43, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Update FQ. iFren Can you show me how to fly? 09:51, 5 June 2009 (UTC) check out Wolfrise, its my fan fic title says all --Colonel Acelin 16:29, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Would you mind if... I made my own awards thingy that I would have my own rules to.... (In other word could I copy you and change it a little?)--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 19:12, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I am going to make the rules and info page so as a blog so you can look at it if you want to, im making it now.(I will deleat it if you dont want me to have it.....Please let me have it)--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 20:05, 5 June 2009 (UTC) GAAAAAAAAAA I can't help it! im starting it!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 21:43, 5 June 2009 (UTC) It was your idea so if you dont want me to run it i will stop, it is fully running now so you can see what it is like. tell me to stop if you dont want me to do this. it was your idea.....--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 22:14, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Update SQ. Where are you sm?--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 05:04, 6 June 2009 (UTC) hey earlier ye asked me what theme songs i have. i answered on my talk page. so heres my answer. when you asked me i still hadn't realized i could answer on other peoples talk pages. there is jacobs dream for martin, love like this for Caru and Krooven, one way or another for Grath and bleeding love for shogg update on Zaroc--Ferretmaiden 20:31, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ? What was I suposed to look at in fan art? {I like the sound of your Bladedancer story. Keep typing!) Umrag the Destroyer 22:29, 7 June 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Update Big update on Darkblades. --Verminfate 22:48, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Beware the wrath of Morfelg Bloodskull! lol, You misunder stand what i was thinking! I tought you would only have polls that were fan fic and by the way you said it you would not have um much. I was doing it becouse i tought you would have your own and they would be 2 deferent awards grupes. do you understand?--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 23:29, 7 June 2009 (UTC) grrrr Look, i know i dont spell well, but you dont have to poke fun at me! I thought you would have an awards and i would have one! --I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 04:42, 8 June 2009 (UTC) update there have been a few updates on elmtails tail....--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 16:09, 8 June 2009 (UTC) about your story page.... rilret is clunys son, not brother.--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 16:12, 8 June 2009 (UTC) OMG i typed it wrong!!!!!!!!!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 16:13, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Fixed!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 16:15, 8 June 2009 (UTC) well this is what i think. Fan fics only why? You should do fan picture awards and user page award and then somthing like best ardicle award. And with yours you can only use a person 1ce a year or 1ce a month. I would hardly ever get to enter! and I want to have them very often, and suck so like a would to even to most insane person you know?--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 16:51, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. --Verminfate 23:00, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Beware the wrath of Morfelg Bloodskull! Funny video Here is the video.--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 04:36, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Wolfrise has been advanced. It = AWESOME!!! YOU WANTED MORE, I GAVE YOU MORE!! check it out and comment on what you think --Colonel Acelin 14:22, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Sounds fun! I totally think we should do that! Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 22:08, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. --Verminfate 22:38, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Beware the wrath of Morfelg Bloodskull! Update FQ. iFren Can you show me how to fly? 05:17, 10 June 2009 (UTC) While on computer restriction, I was bored so I started drawing. So…I drew you! Hehe…hope you like…Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 21:09, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Gabool thats fuuny that you think his death is dumb.... that is my fave villan death! Silva the Squirrelmaiden 17:21, 11 June 2009 (UTC) look an update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 01:21, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Would you like to have a look at the Mossflower General Company Patrol? Info is in me blog.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 01:53, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Update! On 'ROTE' Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update! On Darkblades. --Verminfate 17:34, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Could you read Mischeavous Dibbuns' Adventures and Klairzyn of Kotir, please? Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 02:36, 14 June 2009 (UTC) thanks! for the update! Silva the Squirrelmaiden 03:20, 15 June 2009 (UTC)